


Won't Cry

by egoismt



Series: 同歸 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 《同歸》L Side。魯夫醒來，正開心自己傷全好了，卻發現索隆滿身是血......Ps. 本作時間點為恐怖三桅帆船篇的草帽海賊團
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: 同歸 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068596
Kudos: 2





	Won't Cry

「喂喂，騙人的吧，你究竟是怎麼啦！！？」 

「看啊！！身體好輕鬆哦！為什麼啊？」 

「咦咦～！？」 

「騙人！！怎麼可能有那種事！！」 

「……」 

「難道是損傷循環一周反而康復了嗎……」 

儘管染著血跡纏著繃帶，全身上下卻不可思議地連一絲疲勞的感覺都沒有。 

問了為什麼，夥伴們卻一問三不知…… 

也罷，反正人沒事，影子也回來了，陽光又是如此溫暖…… 

心情好到忍不住跳起舞來也不為過吧？ 

啊啊～說到這個，我還沒吃飯…… 

轉頭看向我家廚師，他嘴裡念念有詞，東張西望，突然僵了一下，起身衝了出去。 

「喂喂！！我的飯……」 

慌忙伸出手去想叫住他，那瞬間，我看到了他僵住的原因。 

「……？」 

索隆的刀，怎麼會在那裡？ 

回頭看向我的夥伴。 

喬巴、佛朗基、娜美、騙人布、羅賓，還有布魯克。索隆……不在……？ 

怪了。 

平常這種時候他要嘛就是帶著微笑坐在我身後閉目養神，要嘛就是兀自躺倒在地呼呼大睡，沒聽見他的聲音，我還以為理所當然…… 

他卻……不在？ 

目光轉回散落在地的三把刀，我的腦筋，一時還轉不過來。 

「那不是……？」騙人布發出疑問，走過去拾起刀。 

「是索隆的沒錯！」喬巴也跟了過去。 

「怎麼回事？把刀丟著去小便了嗎？」佛朗基搔搔頭。 

「……」羅賓和布魯克一臉凝重地沉默不語。 

「魯夫……」娜美側頭看著我，臉上有著隱隱的擔憂。 

「……」 

索隆不是那種會把刀丟著不管的人。 

更何況，連那把他視如性命的白鞘的刀……都…… 

氣氛一下子冷了下來，連想打哈哈暖場的佛朗基都識趣的閉了嘴。 

怦咚！怦咚！ 

我聽見自己的心跳，越來越快…… 

「騙人布、喬巴，你們去那邊找！羅賓布魯克走那邊！佛朗基你跟我來！」 

最先行動的，是娜美。 

「喔……喔！」 

三路人馬同一時間朝著與香吉士不同的方向疾奔而去。 

我也想去，卻動不了。 

騙人布放回地上的刀佔滿了我的視線和腦海。 

握緊拳……顫抖著…… 

連一步都踏不出去。 

……索隆……索隆！……索隆！！ 

*****

「怎麼樣？你那邊……」跑得氣喘吁吁的騙人布用兩手比了個大大的『X』。 

「連你的鼻子都不管用嗎？！」佛朗基問。 

「嗯……到處都是血腥味和那些僵屍身上的味道，我聞不出來……」喬巴低著頭，微微帶點哭腔地回答。 

娜美看向羅賓，後者搖了搖頭。 

「……」布魯克張嘴想說什麼，卻又無聲無息地闔上。 

「索隆他……到底去哪了啊……」 

好不容易緩過氣來的騙人布懊惱地一屁股坐到地上，抓著腦袋的手臂碰到還掛在脖子上的大蒜，一把扯了下來。

「……」 

想如往常那般帶著笑臉裝作蠻不在乎，此刻卻是登天一般的難。 

「魯夫……」 

「嗯？」喬巴的耳朵動了動。「香吉士……？」 

「快點過來！！索隆在這裡！！！」

金髮人影從遠方邊跑過來邊大吼。 

下一刻，我的身體已經往他的來向直衝而去。

「等等！魯夫！你的草帽掉了！！」

背後是娜美的叫聲，但我……管不了這麼多了。 

*****

「哇啊啊～！索隆！你怎麼會變成這樣？！」 

「喂喂喂……這未免也太慘了吧……」 

「……！！」 

「索隆～！！」 

「不要碰他！！！」 

「……#$%^&%*()……」 

周圍你一言、我一語。 

說些什麼，我根本沒聽進去，只覺得全身冷到彷彿快要凍結。 

不知何時回到頭上的草帽遮蔽了視線，方才的景象卻烙在我眼簾…… 

他坐著，垂著頭，渾身浴血…… 

怦咚！怦咚！ 

心臟一下一下，搥得我好痛……

「這是……怎麼回事……？」費盡力氣擠出聲音。 

第一發現者卻以沉默回答我。 

怒氣，瞬間爆發。 

「香吉士！！」 

被抓住衣領的他瞪大眼睛看著我，眼底閃過一抹驚恐。 

「……我哪知道！！」 

他用力甩掉我的手，撇過頭。 

啪地一聲，我的腦中有什麼東西斷掉了。 

捏得發痛的拳頭緩緩舉起…… 

「你們鬧夠了沒！還不快點過來幫忙！！」 

娜美的大吼讓我渾身一震。看向自己的手。 

我剛剛……想幹什麼……？ 

愣愣地抬頭，看向正被眾人包圍急救的索隆。 

他閉著眼，一句話也沒說。 

*****

什麼時候在中庭睡著的我已經不記得了。 

醒來的時候，身邊只剩下正在打呼的騙人布、佛朗基，和不出聲就看不出睡著還是醒著的布魯克。 

……索隆呢……？ 

我按住草帽猛然跳起身，旁邊一個不認識的人嚇了一跳。 

「喔！草帽小哥你醒囉？」 

「索隆在哪？」 

「索……？啊，那個劍士？他剛被抬到宅邸裡面去了。」 

「謝啦！」 

一揚手，大步跑向宅邸。 

我想親眼看他，觸碰他…… 

無法遏止的衝動盈滿了胸膛，不自覺地加快了步伐。 

「……嗚……嗚……」 

「……？」 

隱隱約約，壓抑的哭聲。 

我的腳步停了下來。 

金髮人影跪在床邊握著索隆的手，肩膀抽動著，週遭空無一人…… 

他在哭？ 

難道……！！ 

倒抽一口氣想拔腿衝進去確認索隆還活著的衝動，在看到那纏滿繃帶但確實有著微弱起伏的胸口後消失得無影無蹤。 

「……」 

我沒有進去，只是站在門邊看著，聽著。 

心緊緊的……很痛…… 

眼淚卻流不出來。 

*****

自那以後，香吉士就避著我。 

就算逼不得已非得跟我說話，也只是直瞪著自己手上正在做的事，有一搭沒一搭，語氣冷漠。 

我知道，他在怪我。 

索隆都已經傷成這樣了，身為船長的我卻不聞不問，還嘻嘻哈哈地到處亂跑找樂子，一派天真…… 

我知道的。但要我改，不可能。 

這兩天，我到處問人知不知道我打完莫利亞睡著後發生的事，卻沒有一個人願意完整地告訴我。不是渾然不知，就是裝傻帶過。 

為什麼要瞞著我？ 

幾次差點想用暴力逼對方開口，握緊拳頭時腦中就響起索隆那低沉而決絕的嗓音： 

_『平常吊兒啷噹是你的自由，但要是立於我之上的男人做出不像話的事，下次退團的就是我！』_

我不要當個失格的船長。 

我不能……違背他對『船長』，對我的期望。 

如果瞞著我是為了不影響我，那麼，不管是不是出於索隆本意，我就必須表現得『不受影響』。 

死氣沉沉的船長是沒辦法帶人的。 

不是把大家都拖下水，就是讓整個團的士氣徹底瓦解。 

索隆不需要同情。

我不能讓他蒙羞。 

「……索隆？」 

娜美的聲音傳進我耳中。 

怦咚！ 

胸口一震，看著一下子圍上去的眾人，我也想過去，腳步卻有些不穩。 

「索隆！索隆！！」 

「索隆醒了～！太好了！」 

「索隆！是我！你看得見我嗎？」 

「命真硬啊……這傢伙……」 

他眨著眼，目光掃過每個人的臉龐，看向我的時候，眼底說著『抱歉』…… 

「……水……」 

幾乎以為再也聽不到的聲音讓我有股落淚的衝動。 

我只能硬生生忍住。 

不能哭。   
  
我是船長。 

當著大家的面。 

不能哭。 

他喝完水，躺下，夥伴一個接一個離開床邊。 

太多太多的話想跟他說，但現在，他的健康優先。 

「我等你。」 

「……嗯……」 

他回我一個有點辛苦的微笑。 

足夠了…… 

*****

索隆從以前就不是一個安分的病人，現在也一樣。 

吃過粥，睡了一會兒，趁著喬巴和香吉士不在，就掙扎著坐起身想要下床。 

開什麼玩笑！ 

喬巴可是千叮嚀萬囑咐交代來換班的我一定要牢牢看緊他的耶！ 

才剛伸手，就接收到他平靜的眼神。 

_『不要阻止我。』_

那湖綠的深邃眼眸這麼對我說。 

儘管心中一千萬個反對，我還是縮回了手。 

他決定的事，我不干涉。 

這是我們一直以來信奉的原則，此刻也不例外。 

默默看著他困難地套上衣服，深吸口氣，慢慢地挪動到床邊，赤腳著地，搖搖晃晃地站起來…… 

下意識緊緊握著的雙拳隱隱作痛。 

他勉強邁出一步，身體就支撐不住地倒了下去。 

「……！！」 

來不及叫他，便已反射性地接住了那比我還要高壯的軀體。 

他臉色蒼白，大口地喘著氣。 

「喬巴～！！」 

我放聲大喊。 

一隻手抓住了我的背心。 

_『不要叫！！』_

他的眼睛這麼說。 

「回去！這是船長的命令！！」 

這次，我不再退讓。 

他直直地看著我，嘆口氣，閉上眼睛。 

我把他抱回床上，他沒有掙扎。 

一群人衝進來。 

「索隆怎麼了？！」喬巴直奔床邊。 

索隆緊緊皺著眉，呼吸還沒緩過來，冷汗如雨直下。 

「怎麼會這樣？！剛才到底發生了什麼事？！！」香吉士手上還拿著鍋鏟。 

「他想起來，但差點倒下……」 

「混帳東西！！你看護怎麼當的？！」香吉士火冒三丈。 

「魯夫！我不是要你看好索隆別讓他亂動的嗎？！」喬巴跟著叫。 

咚！ 

頭上挨了娜美一記鐵拳，好痛…… 

「船醫先生，還是先幫劍士先生看傷要緊吧？」 

「啊……對！！」 

「好啦好啦……閒雜人等出去……」娜美推著我和騙人布。 

「我要留下來。」 

「什麼？！」 

「我要留下來。」 

「……」

娜美盯著我看了許久，嘆了一口氣。 

「隨你便啦！但不准妨礙喬巴治療哦！」 

「交給你啦！魯夫！」 

「加油吧！船長先生。」 

「再給我這樣搞一次，」香吉士用鍋鏟指著我。「我絕對宰了你！！」 

「知道了啦！」抓抓頭。 

我心裡，比誰都明白。 

*****

拉起隔間布幔，一陣手忙腳亂的緊急處置，索隆的狀況總算穩定下來。 

「我要把這些器具拿去消毒，你要顧好他哦！」 

「好。」 

「一定哦！」 

「嗯。」 

喬巴下了床，捧起裝滿醫療器材和染血繃帶的臉盆，又不放心地回頭看了看，才轉身離開。 

「……」 

親眼看見，才真正明白他這次的傷有多重。 

忍不住……伸手去觸碰他的額頭、臉頰、胸口， 剛換的繃帶竟有著潮濕的觸感…… 

究竟為什麼……會變成這樣？ 

誰來告訴我啊！！ 

「……唔……」 

「！！」 

他動了一下，微微睜開眼睛。 

「……痛嗎？」 

「……還好。」 

索隆的『還好』代表『他還可以忍受』， 但他的忍受能力本就異於常人，所以根本作不得準。 

「吶。」我坐上床沿，看著他。「不能跟我說嗎？」 

「……嗯。」 

「即使是『船長命令』？」 

「……嗯。」 

「……」 

「魯夫……？」 

「……被瞞在鼓裡的感覺，很痛苦。」 

「……」

「我不值得信賴嗎？」 

「你知道沒那回事。」 

「我是知道，卻還是忍不住會這麼想。」 

「你不相信我？」 

「你知道沒那回事。」 

「那你還擔心什麼？」 

「我擔心……有天你死在我看不到的地方，而我卻連仇家是誰都不知道，連你為什麼會死……都不知道。」 

「……」 

「要是我們立場互換，你不會這麼想嗎？」 

「魯夫……」 

「我知道啊！『生死有命』。但自己死掉的覺悟跟夥伴總有一天會死的覺悟卻完全不一樣。」 

「……」 

「殺你的人，我絕對會宰了他！就算要我的命！！但卻連你都不肯說，我要上哪去找誰算這筆帳？！」 

「我又還沒死……」 

「不要扯開話題！！」 

「……」 

「身為船長，卻要忍受夥伴不明不白地死去？！太沒道理了！！！」 

「那你要把船長之位拱手讓人嗎？」 

「！！」 

「為了一己之私不分青紅皂白就讓所有夥伴涉險，是船長該做的事嗎？」 

「什麼一己之私？！我們不是夥伴嗎？！你要我就這麼算了？！！」 

「對。」 

「什麼？！」 

「我要你，徹徹底底的『就這麼算了』。」 

「？？！！」 

「人活著的話另當別論，死了的話，就別浪費力氣報什麼仇了，只管向前吧。」 

「你……」 

「聽好，魯夫。這艘船上沒有一個人甘願淪為別人的包袱，這點你應該最清楚。」 

「……」 

「對夥伴的死沒有覺悟，沒辦法笑著拋下一切繼續前行的人，沒資格當船長！！」 

「……」 

「與其知道卻不能報仇，不知道比較幸福吧？」 

「索隆……」 

「能當我船長的就你一個，別讓我失望啊！」 

「你……」 

「嗯？」 

「太狡猾了。」 

「啊？」 

「這樣我就什麼都不能問了嘛！」 

「……」 

「也……不能哭……」 

「魯夫……」 

「我忍得多辛苦……你知道嗎……？」 

「……嗯。」 

他伸手，我握住。 

他輕拉，我順勢倒臥在他身旁……不想壓痛他，即使他會連眉頭也不皺一下。 

他用另一隻手輕撫我的頭，我在他的手背上印下一吻。 

「辛苦你了。」 

「……」 

「就我在的時候，沒關係。」 

「……」 

我輕輕地抱住他。 

眼中的熱淚終於有了流淌的方向…… 

*****

「……裡面好安靜……沒事吧？」 

「連鼾聲都沒有……太奇怪了……」 

「要來偷窺一下嗎？」 

「喂喂喂……（汗）」 

「娜美小姐～小賓賓～愛的晚餐……嗯？你們一堆人擠在這幹嘛？」 

「噓～（齊聲）」 

「劍士先生睡著了，不要吵他。」 

「哦……好……？」 

「羅賓姐姐……（瞄）」 

「噓～（微微笑）」 

《全 文 完》 

**Author's Note:**

> 其實寫《同歸》的時候我並沒有想到要再寫衍生文......  
> 直到看到某論壇一百題中的徵文題目 : Won't cry，腦中馬上浮現《同歸》L side 的構想，  
> 剎那之間所有零碎的概念都連接起來了，連原本寫文時沒有打算變成伏筆的小插曲都....（笑）
> 
> 2009.10.08 預定題目......9 號晚上熬通宵寫文......10 號交稿，完成速度超快的一篇。
> 
> 把魯夫寫得有點太弱了嗎？  
> 就算在原著中，有時候索隆也比魯夫更有身為船長應有的自覺，  
> 高處不勝寒啊......就像阿拉巴斯坦篇......  
> 身為領導者，有時候不殘酷不行......
> 
> 索隆就算是受，我也絕不想把他寫得乙女化，  
> 也有點厭煩除了叫著吃肉吃肉就胃大無腦的天然魯夫，  
> 不知道尾田有沒有讓魯夫得知真相的計畫呢？  
> 就算這樣會讓索隆前功盡棄，也還是很想知道官方魯夫到時會有怎樣的反應啊......（怨念）
> 
> 或許....只是抓住索隆給他一拳，"沒有我的允許不准你隨便死掉！！"  
> 如此而已吧？（咦咦...怎麼覺得這樣也有點燃......汗）
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
